Cowboy Chaperones
by QueenOfWalkingDead
Summary: There's A New Guy In Town Who Has His Eye On Suze...
1. Late Night Meetings

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Late Night Meeting  
  
I pushed back my bed cover and grabbed the pair of sweatpants hanging on my chair. It was about 12:30 at night and I was late for the meeting with Paul. Sweatpants, I know, but its not like I wanted to look good for him or anything.  
  
"Shit" I had knocked over my lamp. What if my mom and Andy woke up?  
  
"Susannah? Susannah what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" It was Jesse. He had materialized beside my window seat. Oh man. I really don't need to be questioned about my every move right now.  
  
"I'm going to the library to get some last minute homework done. And if you're going to ask why I am going so late, save your breath, I don't want my mom to find out I'm doing my homework at the last minute, she'd just give me a really long lecture about setting my priorities straight." Wow. That was a really good lie. Well not that I was lying or anything. Sure it wasn't exactly homework I was doing but I was going to the library. I just left a certain someone out of it.  
  
"What homework assignment?" This one was easy.  
  
"It's a writing assignment for English. We have to write our life biography."  
  
"Then why do you have to go to the library?" So totally busted.  
  
"Cause it's quite there.?"  
  
"Susannah! Where are you going?" Jesse sounded really angry. And I guess he had a right to be, I mean I lied to him and all.  
  
"I can't tell you Jesse, you'll just get all pissed of and won't let me go and I really, really have to go!"  
  
"If you don't tell me where you are going I will follow you until I find out for myself." God he could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
"I'm going to meet Paul to learn about shifting." I explained lamely.  
  
"What? Susannah, how could you? After all he has done to you! I don't even know how you could be thinking about going to meet Paul in the middle of the night!" He sounded really angry now, and the scar on his eyebrow was turning a colour dangerously close to white. "Jesse calm down. I made a deal with him. I take shifting lessons form him and you don't get bugged. Everyone wins!" I was trying to sound upbeat to calm him down, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I don't know what this bugged means but I am sure that it is not worth you meeting with Paul Slater, Nombre de dios, Susannah!"  
  
"Jesse this isn't up for debate. I am going, I am already late and there is no way that you can change my mind." I climbed out the window and onto the roof. When I looked back, Jesse was already gone. 


	2. Small, White Cotton

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Small, White Cotton  
  
"You're late." Paul was sitting at one of the long tables in the library. He had a couple of books spread out around him.  
  
"I ran into a small problem on my way here." I said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. I didn't want to get to close to him.  
  
"I hope it wasn't anything you couldn't handle." Paul said with a sly grin.  
  
"What? You mean like and army of dead serial killers jumping out at me from behind a bush? No." I wasn't really in the best of moods, considering all that had happened prior to leaving my room.  
  
"Did dead boy decide to pay and unexpected visit?" I glared at him form across the table.  
  
"Ah, I see I've hit the mark right on. Let me guess, he found out about our dates." My glaring continued. "I mean our shifting lessons, and Mr. de Silva didn't like the fact you were hanging around Paul Slater, Span of Satan?" And yet again, I continued to glare at him while I said:  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I would have expected him to play chaperone to make sure you kept your hands to yourself." I started to get up to leave. "Fine. Fine, I won't make anymore wise cracks about Jesse, just sit down. Please? I'm sorry." I sat back down again, and for the next half an hour we talked about shifting, among other things. The meetings weren't as bad as I thought they would be. For the most part, Paul was a perfect gentleman. Except for the occasional comment about Jesse, we agreed on a lot of the same things. It was nice to have someone with the same abilities ad me to talk to once and awhile.  
  
"Did you here that?" I asked. I had heard a shuffling noise from behind one of the bookshelves.  
  
"What?" Paul seemed oblivious.  
  
"That noise, over there." I pointed to the bookshelf behind him. He looked over his shoulder fleetingly.  
  
"It was probably just a janitor or something." He was right of course; I was just being paranoid. We went back to talking for a couple of minutes when I heard it again.  
  
"Paul I don't think that was a janitor." "Suze, It's probably nothing. Do you want me to go check for you? Ah, Suze, did you have to get your mother to check under the bed for monsters when you were little?" He said with his usual grin on his face.  
  
"No, I'll check it out myself." I snapped and went around the table to the end of the row of shelves. Nothing was there. That's strange, I thought. I swore I heard someone. Just as I was about to go back to our table, I looked down on the floor to find a small white piece of cotton. I turned it over and what I saw made my blood boil. 


	3. Sleeping In

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
Sleeping In  
  
I was walking to my locker before my second class when Cee Cee came running up to me.  
  
"Where were you in first period? We got a really big assignment in history about researching someone from the 17th century. Oh and Paul kept on asking why you weren't in class. Like I knew, you never tell me anything." Cee Cee was rambling on as I got my books out of my locker.  
  
"Cee Cee, slow down. It's not like I was in jail or anything, I just slept in a little later. I forgot to set my alarm."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I can understand the occasional "forgot to set my alarm thing" but you have "forgot to set your alarm" for over a week now and if you are ever going to pass you classes, you actually have to attend some of them. Suze, I know you, and you are not telling me the truth. So what is it? Where were you?" Wow. Talk about a third degree questioning!  
  
"Cee Cee I don't know what to say, because that's the truth. I have been up late at night for a while trying to catch up on my homework." How could she argue with that?  
  
"Then why did Paul say he really needed to talk to you about last night?" Damn!  
  
"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now, and I have to get to class and get some educational learning in if I am going to pass at least one of my classes." By this time, we had reached my next class and Cee Cee, deciding that she wasn't going to get any answers right now said goodbye and walked off to her next class.  
  
Lunch Time  
  
"What was last night about? Why did you run off in such a hurry?" Paul had come up beside me on the wall where I was eating my lunch.  
  
"Sorry, I just had to get home." I didn't really feel up to making any excuses.  
  
"What about not getting to class on time?"  
  
"I slept in. You know late night meetings aren't exactly the best for getting your beauty sleep."  
  
"Then why don't we change the time to say around dinner time?" He was grinning again. Oh how I hated that grin, even if it made hi look so much hotter. Bad Thought, Bad Suze!  
  
"No! I like our time just how it is thank you very much." I didn't want anyone to see us together in public getting the wrong idea.  
  
"Fine. See you tonight then. Say hi to lover boy for me." Paul got off the wall and started to walk back inside. Thanks a lot Paul you just had to mention Jesse didn't you?  
  
Home  
  
I walked into my room as soon as I got home no wanting to make small chit chat with mom or Andy.  
  
"Jesse! Jesse, get over here right now!" I yelled. I was really pissed off. A couple of seconds late, Jesse materialized beside my bed, his face looking blank.  
  
"Susannah? What is it?" He raised one eyebrow in question.  
  
"What was going through your head when you followed me last night?"  
  
"I didn't." I had pulled out of my bag, the piece of cotton I had found on the floor of the library and threw it at him.  
  
"You didn't what? Follow me? Spy on Paul and me, last night? Well if you didn't, then why the fuck was this on the ground at the library?" I knew I shouldn't have swore, because Jesse looked really taken aback, but I was really, really mad. "What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"I was trying to protect you from Paul." He said shortly, not looking a bit sorry about what he had done, and that just mad me angrier.  
  
"Protecting me? From what? I was practically screaming now, not caring if anyone could here me.  
  
"From this." Jesse stepped a little closer to me and put his hands around my waist; looking meaningfully into my eyes for a couple of seconds he lowered his lips to mine. And let me tell you, every time Jesse has ever kissed me (okay, so maybe there has only been a couple of times, but at least that's something), it is a whole different experience every time. We stood there for a couple of seconds kissing like there was no tomorrow. But when he finally lifted his head away from mine (not at all a happy moment for me), he said:  
  
"I'm sorry Susannah, I shouldn't have done that." And then he dematerialized. Just like that. I felt like crying. He shouldn't have done that? Why would he say something like that? If anything, he should have apologized for following me last night. A/N: So? What do you think? Please review! 


	4. New Guy

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!  
  
New Guy  
  
There is a new guy in school. I was walking into Father Dominic's office for one of our meetings and I saw this guy sitting in one of those chairs, you know the ones in the office that look nice but are really uncomfortable (they wouldn't want you to be comfortable, now would they?), and let me tell you there is no other way to describe him but HOT! I mean, I thought Jesse was the hottest guy I had ever seen but now I am really going to have to rethink my whole hot scale. When I walked in, he looked up at me and smiled. It was one of those smiles where you think you knees will give way at any second and you will make a total klutz of yourself. But what am I thinking, my heart completely and totally belongs to Jesse, even if he doesn't' want it. Except, that this guy was making me forget I even knew any other guy (not even to mention that the one I love is dead), and I didn't even know his name! Suze get a hold on yourself! This guy is one of Dopey's kind, the kind I totally avoid at all costs. But no matter what I told my elf, here I was practically drooling over this new guy who probably thought I was a freak. Only the weird thing was, it seemed like he was staring back, in kind of the same way as I was staring at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kyle Malcolm." He got up and stuck out his hand. I looked down at it like it was some kind of mutation.  
  
"Ummm." I could think of nothing to say, my mind was a total blank.  
  
"And your name would be.?" He was grinning now. God how I hated smart alics.  
  
"Suze." I said shortly.  
  
"Short for Susannah right?" I didn't grace that question with a response. He gave a little chuckle.  
  
"Is there a last name that goes with that?"  
  
"Simon." There was a full-fledged smile on his face now. Susannah Simon. well see you around." And then he left. Just like that.  
  
"Susannah, you can come into my office now."  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter was, or if it made sense or not? Please Review! 


	5. Suze, Susie, Susannah

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me SO long to update, but I am still deciding where to go with the new guy. Hope you like this chapter! Please Review!  
  
Suze, Susie, Susannah  
  
It has only been a week, and already Kyle Malcolm is the hottest guy in school. As well as the, richest and nicest guy. I couldn't believe it! I mean it has only been a week! People can't possibly pass good judgment on someone in a week! Although you have to give him brownie points for not taking the first hot girl he saw out on a date. As a matter of fact, according to Cee Cee, he hasn't asked anyone out yet. And if that little tete a tete between the two of us was any kind of hint into his personality, I would saw he wasn't the least bit shy. As I predicted, he has taken to hanging out with Dopey's crowd. But if he was truly one of Dopey's crowd, he would have been warned away from me, and he wouldn't have come over to me, (sitting on the wall with Cee Cee and Adam during lunch,) and sit down next to me.  
  
"Hi." Kyle waved to Adam and Cee Cee as he sat down. My two friends looked like they were about to fall off the wall at any second. I saw Cee Cee looking between Kyle and me, and I knew immediately what she was thinking. I tried to signal to her to stay put, but Cee Cee totally ignored me and said:  
  
"Well, Adam an I should be getting to class now, so see you around Suze, Kyle."  
  
"Bye!" Kyle said a little two cheerfully. I turned around to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" I was in no mood to talk to him and have all the people of Mission Academy stare at me.  
  
"No need to be hostile."  
  
"Actually there is need, I am not in the mood for small talk, so get whatever you have to say over with."  
  
"Alright, alright, I just wanted to ask you how you know Paul?"  
  
"What? Why would you want to know something like that?"  
  
"Because, I have known Paul for quite a long time and I can't in all honestly say that I like him in any way shape or form, and when he came up to me in the hallway yesterday, and told me something about you that I doubt a lot of people here know about you I was intrigued." After this long and very surprising monologue, he smiled at me.  
  
"What did he tell you?" I was so worried that Paul would have let slip information about me being a mediator or a shifter or whatever I was.  
  
"What do you think he told me? He told me about how you and him where a lot alike, an in more ways than one. Yes, Susannah, I know about you being able to see, talk touch the dead." I was truly speechless. It wasn't really the fact that he knew what I could do, but the fact that he called me Susannah. No one except for Father Dominic and Jesse have ever called me by my full name, and it really startled me. "And with that all cleared up, and out in the open, I was wondering. well I umm.I don't know how to say this, so I will just spit it out. Susannah.will.you. go out with me Friday night?" He seemed to have a lot of trouble saying what he wanted to say, and then there was that Susannah again. He looked so shy and hot at the same time that I couldn't resist.  
  
"On one condition. That you tell me everything you know about what Paul and I have in common and how you know Paul." He seemed relived at what I said.  
  
"No problem. So I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Sure" He was back to being his confident self, as he got up and walked back inside the school. Damn, but he was hot! And I am sure that was what every other female outside was thinking at the same time. 


	6. Friday Night Dates

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

A/N: Sorry guys! I kind of completely stopped writing this story. I hope that every once and a while you check to see if things have been updated. Hope you like this chapter.

Friday Night Dates

Friday night approached rapidly, and I was in a frantic hurry trying to look halfway decent for my date with Kyle. I had finally decided on a short jean miniskirt and plan t-shirt to wear. I thought that maybe the skirt was over doing it a bit, but when I thought of how good Kyle looked all the time, thought that the skirt would de nicely. I was just applying some lip product when I heard Dopey yell to Doc to come and get me. I then heard Doc's feet running up the stairs and a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said. Doc opened the door and came into my room.

"Kyle Malcolm is downstairs. You might want to get down there quickly, before the jocks of our generation plot to take over the world with football." From this I was to understand that Dopey was talking to my date. Not a good sign. He was probably telling Kyle what a mistake it would be to go out with me. Jeez. I hurried downstairs and when I got my fist look at Kyle, I actually tripped on the stairs. His dark hair was swept on his forehead like it always was, with no gel in it but it still look like a stylist had spent hours making it just right. His dress shirt was tucked into his nicely fitted jeans, and outlined his built form. And let me tell you, I was defiantly warm for his form.

"Hi" Oh brother, I was just bursting with witticisms lately. Kyle got up off the couch where he had been sitting across from Dopey and came around to stand by me just as my mother came out of the kitchen. When I had told my mother I was going out with a jock, she had the exact same reaction as Cee Cee. To say the least, she was ecstatic. But to avoid awkward moments with the family, I rushed out of the house and took Kyle with me.

"Whoa there Susannah! What's your hurry? I could have stayed to chat with your mom for a bit. Parents always like me."

"I'll just bet they do. So where are we going? You didn't tell me so I didn't know what to wear."

"You look great, as always. And it's a surprise." Oh how I do not like surprise. But I was trying to be charming and so I left this bit of information out of our conversation. He opened the door of his seemingly new sporty car for me and we set off to the unknown location. It turned out to be a really classy not to mention expensive restaurant downtown that he was taking me to. Truth be told, I was flattered, and a little impressed. The small talk had been light and fun on the way to the restaurant, but what I was dying to ask were my questions about Paul, and how he knew about mediation. I waited until the waiter had left after bringing us our main courses to bring up my questions. If I waited another moment I simply would have exploded.

"Okay Kyle. Let's get to the down and dirty. Tell me about Paul." As always, direct was the best was to approach this topic.

"So that's how it is. You're into Paul. You know Susannah, you could have just told me, instead of leading me on and then digging up what Paul likes to do in his spare time from and unsuspecting victim. Besides, you really have no problem if your concerned that Paul might not like you. I know for a fact that he does like you, a lot in fact. Jeez, I feel so used!" Throughout this entire monologue, I stared at Kyle like he was an insane person who had just escaped form an asylum and was bent on killing the president.

"What are you talking about? I don't even like Paul, let alone liking him like _that_. In fact, at this very moment he is blackmailing me to spend time with me. He's sick and not all that nice. I came on this date to find out how you knew I was a mediator and how you knew Paul, and hopefully to find out why you hate him so much. And if I were telling the whole truth, I would also say that I came on this date because you intrigue me and I find you quite attractive." By this time I have gotten out of my chair and am getting really into my speech. "But I see now how wrong I was to go out with a stupid jock, and take a chance that they all might not be as empty headed as the rest. I mean, what is it with you guys?" After this, I storm out of the restaurant. I realize that this might have been a bit rash but I am in no mood to deal with people who have no hold over me and guys who always _assume_ things. But storming out on my date, left me a bit stranded, and I had to take the bus back to my house with the little money I had on me. My mom always refuses to give me Mad Money because I always seem to spend it on something other than getting out of really bad situations. I get home, and I don't see anyone around so when I storm up the stairs, I am still cursing every boy who I have ever met, and realizing I still have to meet Paul at the library tonight. Speaking of boys…

"Susannah, where have you been?"

Jesse.


	7. Manhandling

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! You have definitely made up my mind about continuing. Here's the next chapter.

Manhandling

The first thought that popped into my mind when I realized Jesse was standing in front of me was: Why does he always show up at the exact wrong time? It never fails. It's like he has this sixth sense, and only comes to see me when I really, really would rather not see him. And that's only when I have something to hid, because most of the time, I would love to see Jesse a hell of a lot more often. Nope, that is just not how my life works.

"Jesse, what have you been up to lately?" Now, any normal teenage peer of mine would answer this question with a "Oh 5'4, how bout'you?" But no, Jesse, seeing as he is incapable of picking up any of the lingo, our generation now speaks, and is continually wondering what I'm saying. But then again, I am always wondering that as well.

"I think the more pressing question here Susannah, is what has been occupying your time as of late." See.

"Oh the usual. You know homework and stuff. Cee Cee and I have this history project that we are going to be working on together. And you know I constantly have to deal with Dopey's stupidity. Household chores. The pressure my mom continually puts on me to get a boyfriend…" I pause there because that seemed a little too close to what had happened tonight, and the small detail that the reason I wasn't interested in getting a boyfriend because the one I want, apparently doesn't want me in that capacity, contrary to the occasional lip lock we engage in every once and a while.

I also realize I have been rambling on while Jesse has just been standing there looking at me curiously.

"Susannah, where were you tonight?" Ah yes the dreaded question that I had been trying to avoid had crept up on me again.

"Oh, tonight?" My voice has a bit of a squeak to it as I say this. Quick think! Think! "I went out with Cee Cee and Adam." Good thinking Suze. "We were hanging out like we normally do on a Friday night. You should know that by now." The fact that Jesse didn't know that I usually went out on Friday nights with Cee Cee and Adam made me sad when I realized this was probably because he didn't care what I did.

"Yes, Susannah, I know that you usually do hang out with Cee Cee and Adam on Friday nights," Yes! He does care about me! "But it just so happened that Cee Cee called here earlier, looking for you." I take it that he had been eavesdropping on the person who had answered the phone, and had not actually answered the phone himself. Because, of course, he can't. "So Susannah, this leads me to believe you were not in fact out with your friends and have lied to me about where you were tonight." Uh oh.

"Jesse, its not like that, its just that I was hanging out with this new guy form school, and it didn't go very well and I didn't really want to talk about it." Saved.

"I am afraid, Susannah, that that won't fool me. I know you better than that. It didn't by any chance have anything to do with Paul did it?" From the look on my face, he figures out that it was about Paul. "Susannah, how many times do I have to tell you, Paul Slater is dangerous. You should stay away from him. Yes, he may charm you with his pretty words and gifts, but he only want to use you for his own gain, whatever that may be. He is the kind of man I had to chase away from my sisters when they were being courted. He is not the sort you should be involved with." By this time, Jesse had tried to emphasize his point by grabbing hold of my arms and shaking them slightly, but not enough to actually hurt. To do this though, he had to come closer to me, something that I didn't mind in the least. Now if only I could get him to change his anger into heated lust.

Yeah Right.

"Jesse. I didn't go near Paul, I promise. I only went out with this guy because he seemed to know stuff about Paul. And he also knew about mediating. I wanted to see if he knew dirt about Paul. That's it. I didn't put myself in any danger tonight." I conveniently left out that fact that later tonight I was going to do just that. Put myself in the path of danger I mean. I just hope Jesse had forgotten about that.

"Susannah, you aren't planning on going to meet Paul again tonight are you?" Busted.

"Jesse, I have to. I already said I would and I am already half and hour late, and Paul really doesn't like it when I keep him waiting. And if I don't' keep my end of the bargain, he won't keep his. Besides, how come you aren't worried about me getting my innocence stolen by the guy I went out with tonight?"

Jesse, looks into my eyes angrily, although I am not sure whom he is mad at, and says franticly, "Did he try anything Susannah? Are you hurt in any way?" His eyes visually search for any wounds on my body.

"Of course not. I can take care of myself you know." Oh man. I want him to be all protective, and the minute he is, I get all defensive and become a feminist. I don't know how he puts up with me.

"Girls are not built in the same way men are. If he was to try and overtake your small frame, I have no doubt he could have, and I shudder at the very idea." I'm getting all mushy inside. "But don't think for a second that I have forgotten about Paul, Susannah. I am not about to let you go met Paul again." He looks very determined. But then again…

"Jesse, how do you think you are going to stop me?" For a minute I think I have stumped him because he is too gentlemanly to manhandle me in any way, much to my chagrin. He surprises me by gripping my hips in his hands. Not something he is prone to do so I pause when I am about to go out the door.

"Susannah, I plan to stop you like this." And with that he lowers his mouth to mine. I am so startled that I just stand there not doing anything, but I soon realize what has happened and I fully take advantage of the situation and I put my hands around his neck and start to kiss him back. This lasts for a few minutes and then he takes his lips off mine to whisper,

"Susannah." He breathes. I don't want the moment to be over so I put pressure on the back of his head and bring it back to mine, and I do some kissing of my own. I move backwards and the back of my knees hits the bed. I stumble and Jesse and I tumble onto the bed all without breaking apart. I'm too caught up in what I'm doing to notice that Jesse succeeded in stopping me from meeting Paul. I'm too caught up in what I'm doing to even think about the consequences of not meeting Paul; consequences that might not be good for Jesse. But hey, I was finally getting manhandled the way I wanted. That's got to count for something.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger again. I can't seem to help it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Embarrassed Suitor

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Embarrassed Suitor

I have always wondered what it would look like to see Jesse and I make out. Not me, of course, but someone who couldn't see Jesse. If you could only see me, then it would look really weird for me to be kissing the air. This thought runs through my mind as Jesse's mouth moves down my throat and starts to suck below my right ear. A very pleasant sensation by the way. His hands have moved up my waist, under my shirt, groping around. This really surprises me because usually Jesse springs away from me about now, and so I kind of jump forwards, bumping into him. Apparently this was the right thing to do, because Jesse stops giving me a hickey and shudders against me.

"Susannah, we should stop. This can't go any further." He says this but I don't think he really means it, as he doesn't pull away from me. His thumb is running back and forth over the clasp of my bra, as if he was waiting for permission. Or to see if I would slap him across the face. Which is something he would probably expect from the girls in his time period. Me? Never would I slap Jesse for copping' a feel. Maybe bow down before him and call him master…but never slap him. Thinking about girls from his time period also makes me think of if he did this with anyone when he was alive. Cause' I don't think him and Bitch-face-ex-fiancé and him ever got it on, if you know what I mean.

I lean my head back so I can look at Jesse's face and before I can think better of it, ask, "Jesse, did you ever do this," I look between our bodies meaningfully, "when you were alive?" Jesse appears to be so startled that he completely lets go of me and backs away from the bed.

Why do I do this to myself? When I want to make out with him, he won't. And when we finally are getting down and dirty, my stupid brain comes up with something that will completely turn him off of kissing me. Urrggh!

But the question is out and my curiosity is wetted so I might as well continue with the questionnaire.

"Jesse? Are you gonna answer that one?" Jesse looks at me with the same startled expression on his face and turns away from me. He looks really uncomfortable, and I think that maybe when he was alive he didn't sleep with anyone, that he was still a virgin when he died. Guy's popularity at school is seemingly determined with how many chicks they have scored, and maybe it was the same back in Jesse's time, only with formal language and outfits. Maybe that's why he was embarrassed.

I mention this prospect to him and if it's possible, he looks even more pained after I finish speaking. Jesse shakes his head, looks at me, sighs and says,

"Susannah" Right before dematerializing. So unfair! You can't just use you preternatural powers to leave in the middle of a conversation! That's just plain rude, not to mention cheating. I lean up on my elbows on the bed, thinking about Jesse's reaction to my question. If he wasn't a virgin when he died, and he was still really embarrassed, then that would mean…no. Jesse isn't a "player" There is no way. He's too much of a gentleman. Jesse is an embarrassed suitor if I ever saw one. But then there's no explanation for why he was embarrassed. Unless…

I think of a possible answer when I hear a soft knock on my window above my window seat. My heart races for a second as a see a dark outline of a male figure on the roof outside the window of my room. That is until I realize who it is.

A/N: Wow. I just can't seem to stop the cliffhangers, it's my curse. I'm really sorry about the updating. I'm not very good at sitting down and writing chapters. Here's hoping that changes. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and please review again. Feel free to criticize. I love feedback.


End file.
